


mirko guesses

by nauticalwarrior



Series: blnt 'verse [2]
Category: better luck next time - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalwarrior/pseuds/nauticalwarrior
Summary: this is a draft from an earlier version of chapter 30 of my longfic, better luck next time. this will not make any sense without having read that fic. this is also not canon in that universe; this is just a bit i wrote and scrapped but thought some ppl might want to read!
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko
Series: blnt 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136582
Comments: 6
Kudos: 254
Collections: better luck next time and related works





	mirko guesses

“You have a quirk, don’t you?” Mirko says, voice quiet when she meets Izuku’s eyes. Izuku, for all of his strength and bravery or whatever in the face of mortal danger, immediately chokes up, his throat feeling tight. He knows he’s giving himself away in the way his mouth opens and his eyes widen, but he can’t stop the reaction, not with painkillers floating around in his head and making him fuzzy.

“H-How...?” is what he finally chokes out, mouth feeling like it’s full of marbles. Mirko sighs, a fond look on her face.

“Deku, you knew what was happening  _ before _ it happened. It was kind of obvious. It was either that, or...” She bites at her lower lip. “What does your quirk do?” 

Izuku can’t answer that, can’t even bring himself to speak, so he shakes his head again, the motion furious and quick enough to make him dizzy. Mirko breathes out a sigh beside him.

“Okay, you don’t need to answer that,” she says, soft. Izuku stops shaking his head. “But it’s how you knew what their quirks were?” 

Izuku nods, his face hot and painful with unshed tears and unsaid words. He feels like he’s choking, like he’s still on the ground, paralyzed, still in the grip of Manami’s quirk, still crushed, still dying. Mirko must see some of it on his face, because she looks like she’s in pain, too.

“How long have you known?” she asks, so quiet. “You couldn’t have known until recently, or you wouldn’t still be registered as quirkless.” 

“T-Two and a half months,” Izuku says, his voice small and high pitched and it’s too much because the tears start to run down his cheeks. Mirko’s face does something that makes her look like she’s terrified for him, like hearing that was too much for her, and she reaches forward, pulling Izuku into a tight, warm hug.

“Fuck, kid,” she whispers into his ear, stroking his hair as he buries his face into her shoulder and cries. “That’s why you didn’t tell anyone, isn’t it?” Izuku doesn’t answer, but he doesn’t think he needs to. 


End file.
